1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a touch panel and an image display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is a screen panel equipped with a specific input device adapted to receive position input generated by touching the screen panel with a finger of a user, or the like. Such a touch screen panel does not use a keyboard but has a configuration of multi-layer laminates in which, when the finger of the user or an object such as a touch pen touches a specific character or position displayed on a screen, the touch screen panel identifies the position and directly receives data input from the screen, so as to perform a specific information process by a software stored therein.
To recognize the touched position without degrading the visibility of an image displayed on the screen, a transparent touch sensing electrode in which sensing patterns are formed in a predetermined pattern is required.
The sensing pattern may include first patterns and second patterns. The first patterns and the second patterns may be arranged in different directions from each other to provide information on X coordinate and Y coordinate of a touched point, respectively. In detail, when a user touches a point on a cover window substrate with his finger or an object such as a touch pen, information of the touched point is detected and transferred to a driving circuit via the first patterns, second patterns and position detecting lines as a change in capacitance depending on a contact position. Then, the change in capacitance is converted to an electrical signal by X and Y input processing circuits, to identify the contact position.
Currently, an indium-tin oxide (ITO), a conductive polymer, or the like, are generally used as a transparent touch sensing electrode of the capacitive-type touch panel. However, the electrode formed of the ITO, conductive polymer, or the like may have a high surface resistance, and a decrease in touch sensitivity and accuracy due to a difference in the surface resistance between the first pattern and the second pattern may be caused. In addition, in a case of using a bridge electrode, transmittance of the touch panel may be reduced.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-0078065 discloses a touch panel including first patterns and second patterns which are formed on an upper surface and a lower surface of a transparent substrate, however, fails to suggest a solution in regard to the above-mentioned problems.